


the case of kittens

by redrioting



Series: star kids and the case of kittens [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Kittens, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Trans Male Character, Trans Tsukishima Kei, arts aus, loads of them do artsy subjects bc i'm weak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrioting/pseuds/redrioting
Summary: a regular shift switch and rain, oh and a boxes of kittens that yamaguchi will not, under any circumstance, leave in the rain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift fic for @ inuoka-sou on tumblr!! and a massive shoutout to my loser of a friend alia who helped me with the title and series name :D

It started when it rained.

Tadashi had a late shift at the café he worked at, one that he normally never took but it was an emergency switch with Hinata, who looked near ready to bolt outside the doors and towards the hospital where his younger sister ended up in after an accident at her school. Hinata had been panicking, worrying both for his sister and about his shift, knowing that the manager, Takeda-san, would be understanding but tonight was an oddly busy night at Karasuno & Co. and Yachi was his partner during the shift, the poor girl nearly had a heart attack yesterday when the coffee machine spluttered to life after Tadashi hit in twice.

Tadashi had ended up urging Hinata to go, promising he’ll take Hinata’s shift and made sure to hug him tight enough that Hinata knew Tadashi hoped Natsu was fine the Hinata siblings will be okay.

With a firm nod, Hinata handed Tadashi his apron. “I’ll call Tsukki and tell him to meet you there, just be careful, ‘kay?”

Hinata squeezed Tadashi’s hand and yelled a quick goodbye before rushing out, ripping his jacket from the coat rack the management placed by the entryway.

Yachi had asked what had happened and Tadashi contemplated telling her, worried that in doing so, she’d be even more worried that she was now.

“Family emergency,” he replied and tugged off  his jumper, folding it and putting it in the back room before looking around for his apron and making a note on the shift list. “So you’re stuck with me for another two hours, if you’ll have me.”

Yachi smiled and sent Yamaguchi a thumbs up. “I’ll do register and you do the pasteries?” She replied with a chirp yes and Yamaguchi fixed his own apron and his skirt underneath it. “Just give me a minute, I need to tell Tsukki.”

He pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Tsukishima, giving him brief details on what happened and where to find Hinata, smiling fondly when Tsukishima broke out of his normal text talk to send Tadashi a series of ‘is _he_ okay?’ Next he flipped through his contacts until stopping at the one that read _Nerd_ and called it.

At the third ring Tooru answered. “ _Yama-chan!”_

Tadashi grinned. “Hello loser,” Tooru whined at the introduction. “Are you still studying?”

Tooru hummed in response. “ _Yeah, paleopathology isn’t gonna learn itself and these bones sure aren’t explaining themselves well enough, actually, one of them looks like you if you squint at it and tilt your he – oh my god, Yama-chan this is you_.”

Tadashi wrinkled his nose and stared at his phone with a mixture of emotions, of the many were questions on why he was dating such a moron. “I’m truly honoured to resemble a century old bone.”

“…”

“Oikawa don’t you dare.”

“ _I’ve had a century old bone for you,”_ Tooru erupted in giggles from his line and Tadashi covered his face with his hands, neck going red along with his cheeks, sanity decreasing and patience disappearing slowly. “ _Yama-chan I think I’m seeing talking bones, Yama-chan can you see words when people talk because this bone just complimented my hair clip.”_

Tadashi bit his fist to stop himself from laughing, slightly exasperated by Tooru but also worried now. “You do have a very nice collection of hair clips, considering most are mine, so I’d say that bone has great taste.”

“ _Yama-chan the bone says thank you for complimenting it.”_

“Please tell it I say it’s welcome.”

Tooru hummed again and Tadashi could hear the yawn he let out and sighed, smiling softly and whispered. “Hey, Tou, I’m taking over a late shift, stop studying and sleep please.”

There was movement from Tooru’s end and Tadashi heard a distinct intake of breath and several swears. “ _You, you little shit of an incisor, are going in the naughty jar_.”

“Tooru,” Tadashi’s voice held warning, one that was said in a low voice and held so much care for one person. “You can sleep in my room, just make sure you don’t trip on any brushes lying around, okay?”

It was quiet from Tooru’s side for a while before Tadashi heard another yawn. “ _Alright, okay, I’m tired of seeing old, smelly bones anyways – you I’m talking to you, don’t give me that look.”_

“Tou, you’re talking to the bones again.”

 _“..Right, sleep, good idea, sleep is good, good is sleep,”_ Tooru trailed off and Tadashi giggled. _“Sleep is sleep, I’ll… I’m goin’ now, nighty ‘Dashi.”_

“Night Tou.”

Tadashi grumbled and bite back a smile, stars and galaxies and constellations would whirl around Tooru with him as their centre, directing their trajectory and gravitational flow, being the centre of a universe of his own, one that was full of wonder and beauty and fierce determination to just learn.

Tadashi was a small star in Tooru’s universe, but a small star that shot through and cut away paths for Tooru to carve and make his own.

He pocketed his phone and went to the cash register, taking over from Tanaka who’s shift ended at the same time as Tadashi’s, Tanaka did give Tadashi a look and rubbed the back of his neck while Tadashi told him what had happened.

“You lot need’a ask your senpais for help when you need it!” Tanaka replied and patted Tadashi’s shoulder. “Don’t overwork yourself though and be warned, that guy over there in the checked shirt is a class A dick with a thing for Noya, tell him nothin’.”

Tadashi imitated a zipper being closed with his finger moving from one side of his mouth to the other and pretended to throw away the imaginary key. “Lips are sealed.”

Tanaka smirked and walked back to the staff room, checking in on Yachi before he left.

The small bell above the door rung and the sound was nearly lost among the ruckus of the group that just entered, all seemingly rowdy and shoving against the other jokingly, Tadashi heard Yachi’s sharp intake of breath and a quick repeated mutter of words Yachi uses to calm down.

She exchanged a nervous look with Tadashi while he cracked his knuckles and sent her a reassuring one in return, hoping to subdue whatever anxiety Yachi has built up over the course of this week, he knew her own exams were taking a large space in her life; now with her taking later shifts so she can study the whole day before mutter equations and formulas and complicated wordings underneath her breath.

So yes, Yachi was stressed and every staff member was worried, especially since Yachi’s first breakup with her long term partner Shimizu-senpai was still recent.

“Oh no,” Yachi squeaked when one of the people who entered popped up by the cakes section, face pressed against the glass and hands on either side of him, Yachi nearly fell back, hand pressed against her chest and face whiter than normal.

Yachi was stressed.

Tadashi glared at the customer who scared her and nearly made a comment when Narita, another one of Tadashi and Yachi’s senpais and co-worker, went to check on her, smiling kindly at the customer and pointing out the sign that clearly said not to touch the glass (Narita had purposely put it there after having cleaned the glass over fifteen times in one day and nearly breaking Tanaka’s hand when he threatened to do so.)

While he was distracted, someone cleared their throat and Tadashi turned his attention back to one of the four customers than entered the café, he straightened his posture and was ready to click the buttons of whatever order this person had in store.

“Hello, what would you like to order?”

The one in front of him was a sight to see, smile so wide and curling slowly at the edges – a slight struggle against a smirk – and mess blonde hair clearly dyed from the darker part of his undercut, when he spoke he had a slight lilt in his voice, an accent Tadashi was familiar with.

“Hey,” he started and elbowed his friend next to him, this one with light brown hair that reminded Tadashi of a cloud floating on a stick, or cotton candy if Tadashi wanted to be more accurate, the friend went to read the menu that was hung above and behind the counter. “Can I have two custard filled imagawayaki, three manjus and one mocha ice cream?”

Tadashi bobbed his head and tapped out the order and called out some of them for Yachi to start pulling out from the display case.

“Anything to drink?” Tadashi continued and pulled out a cup from beside him with a marker in the other hand ready to write, the two gave in their own, and each wanted plain mocha coffee with some whipped cream. They asked the other two around them who shook their heads and went to sit at a table.

“Would you like to add anything else?” Tadashi asked after the person next to the one who ordered fidgeted in his place, lips caught between lips as he thought of something.

“Yeah… do you by any chance serve coffee jelly?” He squinted at the menu again while asking and Tadashi could see the small slight indent by his nose and inwardly smiled thinking of Tooru with his own indents after removing his glasses and rubbing his face then complaining and demanding a hug.

“We do, would you like to add that to your order?” he nodded, face brightening up like a child and the one who ordered shook his head with a sigh.

“This is probably the first place we found that has it,” the blonde haired one said. “He’s been craving them since the semester started and if I have to hear ‘nother whine from him I’ll –“

He was cut off with his friend elbowing him in the stomach, a glare directed at him. “Just pay so I can get my jello, Teru.”

“’Haba you’re… holy crap I think I ruptured something you shit,” ‘Teru’ grumbled and pulled out several yen notes, handing them to Tadashi after he gave them their total.

“Your orders will be delivered to you, have a nice evening,” Tadashi continued on with the same lines he’s said for the past two hours before this shift.

“You too!” the one who elbowed his friend said and dragged the other to a table near the back.

Yachi was nearly done plating their orders when Tadashi went to start making the drinks, firing up the coffee machine after giving Yachi a warning that he’ll do so, Narita passed by and slapped Tadashi on the back.

“Couple more customers outside, I’ll take over the coffee,” Tadashi thanked him and went back to the front again, only to be met with the disgruntled look of a man, who turned his nose up when Tadashi asked for his order.

There were huffs and gruffs from the customer and Tadashi repressed the urge to roll his eyes and point at the menu to tell the man that, _no, sir we do not serve that here._

“Fine, fine! Just get me what I already said,” he growled and threw yen notes and coins onto the counter under Tadashi’s displeased expression.

“Would you like anything else, sir?”

The ‘to act out like even more of a pompous prick’ was heavily implied.

The customer glared at Tadashi and took a seat while more customers filed in slowly with the request of coffee and some biscuits while they went to open their own laptops to begin work, Tadashi recognised most of them; Semi Eita and Sakusa Kiyoomi who sat together until a red head with his hair all gelled up bounded towards them and plopped down on Sakusa’s lap who grunted at the impact and gently pushed the red head onto the seat next to him.

Narita had taken the orders of the first customers that came, the one who whined about being elbowed and the other who delighted in knowing they had what he craved, Tadashi, on the other hand, was not as lucky and delivered the orders to several people who smiled at him before finishing off with the prick of a customer from earlier.

The customer made not comment but did sneer when Tadashi picked up the tray and was about to leave when he heard it.

Not necessarily anything scary, but one that helped make his blood boil at times.

A snarled ‘boys don’t wears that, skirts are gay’ that had Tadashi stopping and turning around completely to level a stare he perfected from Hinata and Tooru, a stare that did in fact have the man gulping slightly and straightening.

“I apologise, sir, I did not hear your complaint, would you mind reiterating?”

The man raised an eyebrow and looked ready to stand up, Tadashi could feel everyone’s gaze on them as the situation unfolded, he knew Yachi was watching and he knew that Narita was ready to jump over the counter and wrestle the customer to the ground if he had to.

“Boys shouldn’t wear skirts –“

“Because you see a skirt as being gay?” Tadashi mused, tapping his chin and chocking his head to the side. “You see, sir, I must apologise but you seem to misunderstand, skirts are not attracted to other skirts, neither are v-necks attracted to other v-necks, therefore, by default, cannot be gay.”

The man sent Tadashi a curdled look and picked up his cake. “And, sir, this is a known fact but due to clothing not having genitilia they cannot be classified into being girl or boy clothes.” Tadashi shook his head in mock sympathy, hands crossed at the wrist in front of him.

“Clothing has no gender nor sexuality and you implying that only two genders exist is slightly arbitrary, don’t you think?”

“Are you mocking me?” the man asked, tone low but heard well in the silence of the usually bustling café.

“Mocking? Sir, I would never mock a customer, I am simply educating your close minded, archaic views,” Tadashi bowed his head and caught a grin Teru had on. “Kindly reevaluate your opinions and attitudes and whether others have an interest in even hearing such things before blurting them out, good evening.”

Tadashi walked away with a smirk on his face and slight fear in his chest from any backlash he may experience from this.

_Not letting some dick mock my skirt, never._

* * *

 

The next two hours went by weirdly, the rude customer had left with one massive glare thrown at Tadashi who smiled and wiggled his fingers in response before going to clean up the mess that was made on the table.

The Teru guy from earlier came up to Tadashi at some point. “How weird would it be if I just went up and hugged the living daylights out of you because that, that right there, was the greatest fucking thing, ever.”

Tadashi beamed and shrugged, one arm spread out in invitation for Teru to collide with him and lift him off his feet. Tadashi would have been more panicked if he wasn’t friends with one Bokuto Koutarou, who craved affection and loved to drape himself over either Kuroo, Tooru, Akaashi or himself.

When Tadashi was back on the ground Teru held onto his hand and gave a firm shake, “name’s Terushima Yuuji and thank you for making my week.”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi and I hope you die of internal bleeding before the end of it,” Terushima’s eyes held a glint in them and he rubbed his stomach with a side glance to his friend who came up to sling an arm through the crook of his elbow.

“Yahaba Shigeru,” he said, flicking Terushima in the nose with his other hand. “You’re a godsend with the coffee jello, thanks.”

From then on the shift turned slightly stranger for Tadashi, the red head with ridiculously spiked hair – Tendou Satori after he introduced himself while leaning on Sem – asked for his number, saying how an advocate such as Tadashi should always stay in tune with people he’s advocating for, Tadashi was too tired to put up a fight and shrugged, handing Tendou his phone.

“Mind if I put Semisemi’s number in?” Tendou asked briefly, eyes an unusual shade that Tadashi thought could be red.

“Don’t mind,” he mumbled, “give me a minute.”

He walked back behind the counter and then into the staff room where he took of his apron, hung it on a peg and pulled out his jacket, backpack and umbrella from his locker. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, brushing away the hair that curled there and pulling it into a pony tail.

He said goodbye to Narita and Yachi, both of whom were just cleaning up the counter and getting everything locked up while Tadashi had to deal with Tendou having his phone. The sole reason he was fine leaving it there was because Semi was with Tendou and Semi was a good person.

Right?

“Here you go,” Tendou drawled, grinning widely and rolling his shoulders before he skipped away with a demand that Semi follows him soon.

Semi covered their face with their hand and shook their head. “I’m sorry for him.”

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?”

“Oh don’t worry, I’ve been sorry for his entire existence for a few years now,” Semi replied. “And thanks for what you said  back there, kind of helps when other people stop dealing with bullshit gender norms.”

Tadashi smirked. “Exactly! That wasn’t even a decent argument, just wait and hear one from Oikawa about this entire thing and you’ll feel blessed.”

His boyfriend was a loser, but a loser with damn good points to make, sass to add and expressions to melt people to the ground.

“Oikawa Tooru?”

“The one and only, unless there’s more of him I didn’t know,” Tadashi looked around them in fake caution. “I’m not sure if I can survive two bone talking morons.”

Semi was confused and Tadashi just waved his hand and shook his head. “You don’t want to know, trust me.”

Semi chuckled and fixed the strap of their computer bag. Tadashi knew that Semi had some classes with Sugawara and was sure the two of them were suffering with anatomy, he’d seen the repeated analysis Semi had made on Tendou or Sakusa’s arm, neck, face and legs, pointing at different parts and recalling the muscle, bone and tissue if they had to while Tendou and Sakusa tested them throughout the whole thing.

“Nice skirt, by the way,” Tadashi brought himself back from his thoughts and unconsciously fixed the hem of his skirt, soft floral patterns dotted it on a soft green fabric that Tadashi loved.

“Cute dress,” Tadashi replied and Semi rubbed the back of their neck, cheeks slightly pink while they thanked Tadashi and bid him a good night.

The two were blocks away from one another when Tadashi felt the first drop of rain fall on the tip of his nose and shuddered. He wasn’t willing or ready to walk home drenched in water.

Tadashi moved closer to the side walk to stand under the safety of a building to put down his things and wear his jacket before bringing out a coat from his bag and throwing it on as well, Tadashi opened the umbrella, lifted his backpack over his shoulders and walked away with the rain growing heavier with every step.

Tadashi didn’t work far from the apartment building his university offered its students, just a fifteen minute walk from the café and he’ll be there, but with the rain falling down like it isn’t anyone’s business – which is probably wasn’t, the rain never listened to anyone, especially Tadashi who had hoped for a cloudless day and cursed every minute of being outside.

“It’s cold, wet and useless,” Tadashi grumbled when he felt his socks get wet. “And a goddamn nuisance oh my god, _why_.”

Tadashi took another turn after crossing the street and nearly dropped his bag when he heard a sound.

Now, it wasn’t a sound loud enough to be a person ready to mug Tadashi, if it was they would only find a box of cookies and a bunch of hair pins stuffed around several text books on art history. Still, Tadashi found himself holding his breath while he grew even more anxious.

_You can do this Tadashi, just go and see and if it turns out to be an ax wielding murder you can always run! Put volleyball practice to good use._

Tadashi took a step towards the corner where the sound came from but immediately froze with heart in his throat and stomach probably somewhere in hell by now, he sucked in a shuddering breathe and gripped the strap of his backpack with one hand, ready to slam it into any attacker when he passed the corner and is close to dropping the bag in confusion.

There wasn’t anybody there, the alleyway was empty as far as Tadashi could see, stains on the ground being washed away by the rain. Tadashi felt his heart thud painfully against his rib cage and wanted to fall onto the ground and calm down, letting all the tension release itself while Tadashi attempted to breathe properly again.

He didn’t. Only because the sound came again and this time followed by a chorus of other sounds that Tadashi then realised it was mewls from a small animal.

That was when he noticed the box and a string of curse words filled the silence.

Peeking into the open slip, Tadashi could see nearly five pair of eyes staring back at him followed by another series of whines and painful meows coming from the box, Tadashi bit his lip tapped his elbow while muttering under his breath.

Kittens. A box full of kittens left in the rain –

_A box full of kittens left in the rain._

Tadashi’s heart squeezed at the thought of them freezing, already experiencing a small piece of what the kittens might feel while his socks soaked through fully with rain water from the puddles he stepped in. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and nearly dialled one of the familiar numbers that was always at the tip of his tongue before he paused.

Tadashi told Tooru to sleep.

Tooru, his boyfriend who spent nearly four nights and three days awake for all nighters, finishing essays that aren’t even due soon and make notes on all his lectures. Tooru who needs rest more than anything before he collapsed and Tadashi knew that Tooru wouldn’t go back to sleep if he called him now.

With one final look at his phone, he stuffed in back into his pocket and bent down to let the small pink noses that poked through the opening to sniff at his fingers. He removed his coat then and pushed the opening with his hand and pushing his coat through, without much effort it went into the box, being dragged into it even further by the kittens.

“I’m gonna get you somewhere safe and warm,” Tadashi whispered, for only the kittens in the box to hear, he pressed his hand against either side of the box until his fingers curled around the corner and lifted it as carefully as he could. The whines from the kittens grew louder and Tadashi tried calming them down with words spoken kindly. “It’s okay, don’t worry, I’ve gotcha, it’s going to be okay, okay?”

The answering meows were a good enough reply as any.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for becca and trip trip i hope it cheers you guys up after yesterday's whatnots :D (and for nlel and kat bc i love them too)

Tadashi was exhausted.

Mentally, physically, emotionally and any other ‘lly’ that apply to the body, all he wanted to do was go home and wrap his arms around the curled up form Tooru took when he was sleeping. His own eyes felt heavy and drooped with the promise of being wrapped up and stuck in dreams while the world passed on by till the morning.

But there were meows nearly every second, bombarding his thoughts and jolting Tadashi out of the image he made, he tugged the box closer to his body while he sat on a waiting chair. Several other people were in the small animal hospital, each in odd positions in their own seat trying to sleep.

Tadashi peaked into the box again when one particular whine caused the person opposite him to glare daggers at both the box and Tadashi, he whispered a quick apology and saw that the kittens were all under his coat.

He didn’t really _see_ the kittens, but there are lumps in his coat so he can assume he’s right. 

“You’re gonna be alright, okay, no need to worry we’re just going to check you guys out and see if you’re all healthy and stuff,” Tadashi mumbled, words slowly slurring together, he covered his mouth when he yawned and blinked tiredly at the wall, seeing the clock go from 12:45 to 12:46 while regretting most of his life decisions.

He nearly dozed off when a nurse walked up and called his name twice, he stared at the nurse in confusion before jumping out of his seat and rushing after him, with the box held as close to his chest as Tadashi could.

“Kittens, they were in the rain and I’m not sure if they’re fine but they’ve been meowing nonstop for nearly an hour,” Tadashi rambled on, listing off everything he could remember to the nurse who, fortunately, was someone who heard everything Tadashi said. “Meowing is good right? Because I tried meowing back to see if it calmed them but they started whining and I don’t speak kitten.”

The nurse looked bemused and Tadashi wanted a hole in the ground to eat him. “I’m rambling, I’m going to shut up now, shutting up in progress.”

“Yamamoto Taketora, I, luckily for you, do speak kitten,” Yamamoto replied with a smile that comforted Tadashi, he tried for a smile in return but from the slight apprehension on Yamamoto’s face, Tadashi could guess that his smile was most likely a grimace.

Tadashi bit the inside of his cheek, glad that Yamamoto wasn’t mocking him for his lost rambles and even humouring it. “Thank god I found a translator, they’ve been confusing me for a while, what exactly does _meow_ mean?”

Yamamoto winced and gave Tadashi a wide eyed stare that had him instantly going from happy go lucky to serious. “That is the biggest insult you could call a cat.”

“..But it’s the only thing they say.”

“Exactly, between me and you, cats are secretly assholes and kittens learn all the bad words from humans trying to speak Kitten,” Yamamoto brushed his shoulder against Tadashi’s and mock whispered loudly, the top of his hair that was dyed blonde fell into his eyes and he pushed it back with a slight frown. “Kitten speak also suggest getting a haircut but a certain kitten I know wants it like this.”

Tadashi chuckled and nodded walked ahead when Yamamoto gestured for him to enter one of the rooms in the hallway they just passed through, littered all over the walls were posters of animals in various ridiculous poses with medical puns over them, one skeletal model of a dog that Tadashi wanted to take a picture of to show Tooru.

Yamamoto gestured to the long table that was in the centre of the room. “Can I see the kittens?” he asked, voice deep and low, a comforting sound that soothed Tadashi’s nerves until he nodded and walked to place the box on the same table Yamamoto pointed at before standing next to him, hands clasped behind his back while he gnawed on his lower lip.

The soft mewls and whines of the kittens grew louder when the nurse pulled the slip open and Tadashi’s coat away to reveal the lumps that were hidden underneath. Dirt and water mixed together was matted all over their furs as the kittens huddled together from the loss of the warmth Tadashi’s coat gave them. He nearly pushed the nurse away just to wrap them with it again.

One of the kittens in the box stared up while the rest of them buried their faces in the fur of whichever kitten was closest to them, this kitten, eyes a kaleidoscope of colours that had Tadashi marvelling at colours, gold and brown, blue and grey with flecks of green surrounding the pupil.

Yamamoto lowered his hand so that it hovered close to that kitten’s head, the kitten viewed it cautiously, inching away a few steps before it leaned its head forward and pressed its nose against Yamamoto’s hand, sniffing it and moving closer. With his other hand the nurse cupped the kitten’s back and scooped it up, his first hand supporting the kitten’s front paws. 

The kitten blinked repeatedly when it was out of the box, trying in vain to block the harsh light that hurt its eyes with its paws. Yamamoto pulled it closer to his chest and leaned slightly to shadow the kitten that started pawing at his knuckles.

Tadashi had miscalculated.

There weren’t five kittens in the box. Oh no, that was definitely more than five, he wasn’t even sure whether he’d want to know, but soft mewls and protests came from the box that had him looking over in concern and –

Eight.

Eight kittens curled around one large cat that had its tail wrapped around two of the kittens, while one was trying to bury itself in the crook of the cat’s neck. Tadashi’s mouth gaped and he stepped back for a minute, eyes wide and mind rushing.

Tadashi was screwed.

No, that was too simple. Tadashi was _dead_.

Yamamoto called Tadashi’s name another two times and he nodded off in response, fingers tapping a tune against the edge of the box, the kitten in Yamamoto’s hands squirmed while it tried to get a better grip and Tadashi winced in sympathy when he saw the claws digging into Yamamoto’s skin.

“We may need to put them in an incubator for a few hours to get them accustomed to proper temperatures,” Yamamoto said when an older woman strode into the rooms with a warm smile. “Evening, Kirishima-san. Roughly nine kittens and one cat; diseases unknown; no collars and the Box situation.”

Kirishima-san scowled at the end and shook her head, red hair tied back in a pony tail that swished with the movement. She pulled out a small flashlight and handed it to Yamamoto.

“Mind doing the starting procedures with that one? I’ll get Yaku-kun to help,” Yamamoto nodded and Kirishima-san walked out.

Tadashi fiddled with his sleeves and bit his lip when Yamamoto turned on the flashlight to check the kitten’s eye sight. The kitten retaliated with a hiss and thumped one paw at Yamamoto’s thumb while the other scratched at the air to reach the flash light.

“Gotcha, little one, c’mon let’s get you checked up, yeah?” Yamamoto whispered, turning the light off and moving to a table in the corner, putting the kitten down on memory foam surface so he could fiddle with the equipment beside him.

“Don’t worry about them, Kirishima-san may look scary sometimes but her heart’s in the right place,” Yamamoto commented, examining the kitten’s front paws before checking their hind paws. “She just hates the Box situation, but I’d stay away from Yaku-senpai, _he_ is always scary.”

Tadashi felt a smile tug at his lips and he nodded. “Is he scary in Kitten speak?”

Yamamoto paused and looked over his shoulder to wink at Tadashi. “You’ll have to find that out for yourself.”

“Yamaguchi-san, would you might bringing a kitten here?”

Tadashi jumped, not expecting to be called and turned around to see Kirishima walking in and being followed by two other people in similar clothing to Yamamoto, one was significantly shorter than Kirishima-san and Tadashi himself, with sandy coloured hair and eyes so fierce that Tadashi had to look away. The other nurse, taller than the other one, had her hair tied up in a bun with her fringe brushing her glasses, behind which followed eyes nearly as blue as Kageyama’s.

“Yaku Morisuke and Shimizu Kiyoko,” Kirishima-san introduced quickly. “They’re both some of my top veterinary technicians in training and will help with the preliminary examination of the patients. I’m Kirishima Akio.”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi,” he waved then pointed at the box. “The kittens, um, there’s a lot more than I thought.”

Kirishima smiled and tilted her head to peer into the box.

“I suppose we’ll need an extra hand,” she stated. “Have you ever been interested in veterinary?”

“I’m an art student but, uh, sure?”

Yaku and Shimizu had done something similar to what Yamamoto did, trying to coax the kittens out of the box without frightening them any further. Slowly a kitten curled into the palm of Shimizu’s hand and she lifted it out the box and onto the next free space by Yamamoto, placing the kitten in her hand on the same and starting with checking its temperature. Tadashi had managed to pick up two kittens by accident; one refused to let Tadashi pick the other up and latched onto Tadashi’s thumb with more spite than a kitten should have, making Tadashi cradle the kittens in his arms until he passed them onto Kirishima.

Shimizu and Yamamoto whispered to one another diagnostics and tips, occasionally stopping to jot down whatever they’ve found, soon forming a pattern when Yaku joined in and it seemed as if the last cog fit into place as the three worked around one another and with one another flawlessly.

“Kirishima-san, the cat is injured,” Yamamoto commented, back near the box once more. Kirishima was by a separate table, gloved hands pressing softly onto the belly of one of the kittens, she stopped.

“Specifics?” She asked, walking towards Yamamoto.

Yamaguchi moved back to give her space stood by the closed entrance. Eyes flitting from the box to Kirishima and Yamamoto talking quietly with one another, Kirishima’s hands hovered over the box while she whispered calming words to the cat and remaining kittens.

“The cat hasn’t opened their eyes since being brought it, it seems docile despite being in a new environment and is not responded to the remaining kittens.”

Kirishima’s eyebrows furrowed and she nodded. “Cut open the box, it’ll be better to keep the cat where it is,” she turned to Tadashi soon after, eyes darting from him to the door. “Yamaguchi-san… would you mind remaining in the waiting room, it’s getting late and this will not be solved in an hour.”

Tadashi bit his lip, stopping himself from arguing when he glanced at the clock and noticed that it was nearly 2, he nodded and bent down to lift his bag up.

“Um, this might be too much to ask… but could you call me if anything happens?” Kirishima glanced at him from the corner of her eye, Yamamoto nodded softly in response, scissors in hand and cutting the corns of the box while trying to calm the kittens in the box.

“We have your contact details at the front desk, thank you for your concern Yamaguchi-san,” Yaku piped up from the table he worked on, one kitten mewling loudly when he found a vein and drew blood. “We’ve got it here; the kittens will be fine, don’t worry about it.”

Tadashi mumbled his thanks and sent one last look towards the now disassembled box with a large cat sat in the middle, two kittens burying themselves under it to keep away from Yamamoto and Kirishima. He pat the sides of his skirt for his phone until he found it and dialled a number he knew by heart.

By the third ring they responded.

“Tsukki! How’s Natsu?” He asked, shifting until his bag strap rested comfortably on his shoulder. “Are you guys still at the hospital?”

 _“You call me at 2 in the morning to ask about_ Natsu?” was Kei’s reply and Tadashi grinned softly, Kei scoffed. “ _She’s doing good, but she’ll need physical therapy – Shou’s stressed about that though.”_

Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “Yeah, not surprised really after what happened with Yahaba-san.”

There was a hum in response.

 _“I’m still there, Yamaguchi_ ,” Kei said a moment later, Tadashi could hear shifting and a murmuring from Kei’s line, “ _we’re still at the hospital, Shou doesn’t wanna go back home but Natsu’s gotta stay here for the night.”_

Tadashi shouldered his bag and moved with an apology when someone walked by him, grumbling.

“ _Hey, are you still out?”_ There was incredulity in Kei’s tone and Tadashi could hear the hint of concern. “ _Tadashi its late, pray tell, what the shit?”_

“What the shit, Tsukki? That’s the best you come up with at 2 in the morning?” Tadashi teased, a smile on his face.

“As you said, it’s early,” there was a rustle on the other side, “but seriously, what happened?”

“Uh, kind of a...,” Tadashi sighed and rubbed his face. “I just – could you, maybe if you can but you don’t have to at all Tsukki it’s fine really, but if you can… maybe drive me home?”

There was a pause; Tadashi couldn’t hear much while he watched the train still pour down, drops hitting the ground and a memory of giggles and cold fingers drifting into focus. Tadashi blinked the image away when he heard a loud thud.

“Tsukki?

 _“I’m on my way Tadashi,”_ was the response.

“Do you even know where I am?”

The line was silent and Tadashi chuckled. _“You can just be there then, I have a boyfriend and soup to care for.”_

Tadashi told Kei the address of the animal clinic and walked back in. He went towards the small coffee machine and skimmed through the options when Kei finished the call, picking a hot chocolate to have and cupping the warmth when the beverage was finished.

Tadashi sat at one of the seats in the waiting room and held the cup closer to him, humming happily while taking sips. At some point while waiting he started tapping on his phone, playing a game Tooru downloaded and one he was ridiculously addicted to, tongue sticking out while he finished another level, trying to stifle his frustrated grumbles when he lost a round.

He paused between levels to look around and move about, stopping by the animal clinic’s reception to make sure they had his number and that ‘ _of course, Yamaguchi-san, we’ll be in contact with you once our team has completed and taken care of the patients you’ve brought it’_   with a tired smile and quiet sighs from the lone receptionist that stayed the late shift.

Tadashi pulled out several 5 yen coins from his wallet and went to the small vending machine by the coffee machine, he slotted in the coins and picked a bottle of green tea before he returned to the receptionist’s desk and offered the bottle their way. Eyes wide in response and spiked hair looking droopy, the receptionist didn’t know what to do with the bottle Tadashi offered.

“Took a late shift,” he shrugged, “and those aren’t the nicest, so um, green tea to soothe your tired soul?”

Blinking was his only response before the receptionist laughed and smiled tiredly.

“You’re a saint, Yamaguchi-san,” he said, “Oh! Uh give me a minute to get money ou-“

Tadashi shook his head and pressed the bottle to the receptionist’s hand. What he got in return was a confused look that had Tadashi smiling softly.

“You’ve dealt with my questions it’s the least I could do in return,” Tadashi stood back, “Kindaichi-san.”  
Kindaichi’s mouth hung open slightly and Tadashi grinned, the two found themselves continuing on with their conversation until minutes had passed of relaxed chatter among the two, Tadashi found that Kindaichi goes to the same university as him but majors in biochemistry, unlike Tadashi who’s one true passion and true bane in life; art.

The two exchanged numbers soon after and laughed at stories told of familiar teacher, a story about a particular incident where Kindaichi ran into a fountain trying to catch a volleyball his friend threw had Tadashi stifling his laughter in consideration for the others around. Tadashi enjoyed the peace the two created around one another

Kindaichi paused when he spotted the red line on a board behind Tadashi, one directly in front of Kindaichi, he shook his head, stood up and muttered apologies due to him being needed in the back. Tadashi nodded and waved with a goodbye over his shoulder when he felt his phone buzz with an incoming call and a picture of Hinata’s face pressed against glass, cross eyed and grinning, came up, he pressed answer then made a wayward comment of his new wallpaper for Kei.

 _“My boyfriend’s a fucking menace so suffer with me,”_ was Kei’s reply, “ _he takes so many selfies on my phone and when I want to look at darkness and see the goddamn sun in my camera roll I am ready for murder, Yamaguchi.”_

That was, from Tadashi’s experience, ‘I’m waiting outside’ in Kei speak.

“So it magically became my background?”

“ _Naturally_ ,” Kei huffed, “ _what else would you expect?”_

“It’s better than the stegosaurus plushie that was there for five months.”

There was an even louder huff from the other line along and Tadashi grinned. He went to pick up his back pack one more time and looked over at the waiting room before walking out to the parking, where Kei’s car was parked and therefore where Kei was.

Tadashi blew a raspberry from his side of the call and saw Kei’s expression twist in disgust before he closed the call. He laughed while he slide into the passenger’s seat and revelled in the warmth from the heater.

“Forever bless this car,” Tadashi murmured and threw his bag into the backseat. “And curse the rain.”

“So you had a nice night,” Kei commented, side eyeing the droplets of water in Tadashi’s hair, “weren’t you meant to get off your shift; at a _café_ might I add, hours ago?”

Tadashi groaned into his hands before shaking his head. “Y’know when you’ve got a simple plan and then that turned out more complicated that is should’ve?”

“Can’t say I have.”

“You’re dating a firework,” Tadashi sent him a look. “Just, a long story.”

Kei shrugged at that and turned the music he’d been playing louder, the soft thrum of the beat nearly lulling Tadashi to sleep as he fought with his already closing eyelids. Kei shuffled around before something warm and distinctly smelling of Hinata was settled onto him. Tadashi blinked blearily at the blanket Kei passed and muttered his thanks before sleeping again.

Tadashi knew he wasn’t properly asleep, he could still hear his surroundings; from the hum of the car’s heater to Kei singing along softly to one of his favourite songs and the distant sound of rain falling. He knew it wasn’t properly asleep because it took less than a minute for Kei to wake him up by shaking his shoulders.

Tadashi groaned again and pulled the blanket over his neck while Kei flicked his ear, Tadashi yelped and jumped in his seat, legs banging against the underside of the dashboard.

“Kei, you asshole.”

“Nothin’ new,” Kei waved his hand, “now go sleep. In a bed.”

Tadashi grumbled and opened the car door before immediately shutting it. “No.”

At the look Kei threw him, Tadashi stuck his tongue out at Kei and took a deep breath, picking up his bag from the backseat.

“Are you coming in?” Tadashi asked. Kei shook his head, fingers drumming against the steering wheel.

“Shou’s still with Natsu,” Tadashi nodded and quickly squeezed Kei’s arm. “G’night.”

“Night, Kei.”

Tadashi braced himself for the cold, counted back from 5 and opened the car door, sprinting towards his apartment building’s entrance with a string of cusses following him when rain drops landed on him along with the distinct sound of Kei’s laughter.

Tadashi glowered and punched in the numbers to let him into the building before jogging to the elevator and pressing the 5th floor button, shaking his head to get rid of any droplets that stayed in there while he waited. Tadashi found himself staring at the red numbers change while humming an odd tune that stayed with him even after he was in his and Tooru’s apartment, everything dark except for the entrance lights.

Tadashi toed his shoes off and pushed his bag onto the floor, moving to slip on a pair of slippers and go to his bedroom, he passed the table where Tooru preferred to work on and saw Tooru’s closed laptop along with a series of bones in jars, he chuckled at the memory of Tooru’s mumbled nonsense about talking bones.

The same tune running through his mind over and over again while he changed into his pajamas – a t-shirt with a pair of pink mochi on it and a pair of, what Tadashi believed to be, Tooru’s shorts; if the star patterns where anything to go by – and trudged to his futon where a lump lay surrounded by blankets.

Tadashi smiled softly at Tooru sleeping, loose curls splayed over the pillows and face relaxed and free from any stress or exhaustion, there were dark circles that Tadashi clicked his tongue at. Tooru’s shifted slightly when Tadashi pulled the blanket so he could get into the blanket burrito Tooru created, Tadashi hummed the last part of the tune that was in his head while he settled down, blanket over his shoulder with one arm slung below Tooru’s shoulder while his other hand went to Tooru’s hair.

Once Tadashi was cuddled closer to Tooru he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead with a whispered goodnight, Tooru moved closer to Tadashi and mumbled something that Tadashi didn’t hear because within the second he put his head on the pillow he was asleep.

And he realised tiredly before that, that the tune he was singing was the X Files theme song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing,,, writing is nonexistent and painful and why did i ever think it was a good idea szdfg  
> tHIS IS REALLY LATE, I WAS MEANT TO UPDATE EARLIER BUT I'M WORKING ON A BUNCH OF GIFT FICS FOR PEOPLE AND HAVE LIKE??? 13??? TO DO, so if you see a bunch of 1 chaptered fics then yup, part of the gift fics :D
> 
> i love kudos and comments just as much as daichi loves dogs :p
> 
> scream at me here - shouyouohno.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> i just??? love??? kittens?? and i'm weak for this au okay, I am /w e a k/  
> also this is gonna be based off a small situation i had (not the finding a box of kittens, that has not happened before.)  
> i hope you liked it :DD
> 
> shout with me at shouyouohno.tumblr.com


End file.
